Driver - Drunken Escapade
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: It has been 7 years since their last adventure in both Driver: San Francisco and Cardcaptor Sakura. John Tanner and Tobias Jones are soon about to encounter one of the most wackiest incident yet when invited to Sakura's wedding! Prologue to Idolm@ster: Cinderella Girls - The Tipsy Maiden. Driver and Idolm@ster Xovers!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is Stormrex Lancer! This time, my new fanfic will be following in the shoes of the main character of Driver: San Francisco, John Tanner and Tobias Jones!

The prologue below summarized their adventures so far, in John Tanner's POV.

Enjoy! I do not own ANY CHARACTERS from Ubisoft, Nambo Bandai, Driver: SF and Idolm ster and even Cardcaptor Sakura!

This story will cover on how John Tanner gets his new powers, and how he met Shino Hiiragi, the 'Tipsy Performer'!

_**Driver: Drunken Escapade**_

Hi! My name is Officer John Tanner, undercover police officer and FBI agent for the Miami Police Department, and I am also Alcom 'Sol Viper' Sclif's American cousin.

Things surely have been very, very bumpy this few years, I don't even know where to begin. First off, there is Jericho's attempted escape with assistance from the Egyptian assassin, Leila Sheran. This is where I got the mysterious 'Shift' Powers – Powers in which I can pick a body, and WHAM! I was in the driver's seat, controlling their driving maneuver. I got this due to a coma dream, because of a severe truck accident. Fortunately, I survived, and in my dream, I used that weird, but awesome power to help out people, and rise through the rankings by possessing certain pipsqueak of Jericho's crew. Eventually uncovering the bomb plot in the real world, this turns out to be only a bomb scare to do a prison break.

That's when the twist occurs, any people that I helped in my coma dream prior to waking up, with the exception of Jericho, my fellow best friend Tobias Jones, and my car – The Dodge Challenger R/T 1970, did happened in real life! Things like, uncovering bombs, helping stolen cars get back to the auction house, even scaring an irritating driving instructor, happened in real life, oh, and the sabotage of the Cyanide Bombs.

In fact, any mission where the enemy is targeting towards me, like when I possessed that pipsqueak Ordell to get rid of the target he's been assigned to – me and the many times Jericho wants to screw me over, are just my mental projection because I straight up did not exist roaming around in the real world.

There is a catch - when I am in a coma at that time, I was in my car, so therefore, my 'Shift' capabilities is limited to only my dream, and INSIDE my Dodge Challenger.

Of course, I only managed to figure that out, weeks after the attempted prison break and the re-capture of Jericho. Leila Sheran was arrested, thanks to what I did in the coma dream – disabling her Hummer.

Months later, both Leila Sheran and Jericho were mercilessly crushed, literally, by the Icy Maiden – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. I know her from her comrade Alcom; that lady whom family is suddenly wiped out for unknown reasons, but now, she's just a completely different, maverick justice machine; cold, icy, yet efficient.

Anyway, with Jericho gone, our next mission was to find out mysterious happenings in Japan; sightings of mysterious destruction happening from time to time that might seem supernatural. To Jones and my surprise, it is.

Soon, we got our lives caught up with 'Team Sakura', a team made up of, a magical girl called Sakura Kinomoto, a boy named Syaoran Li, a Taoist girl called Meiling, and other magical creatures like that yellow flying thingy called Kero, which turns out to be a Guardian of a high magic being.

To make a long story short, I assisted in helping Sakura and Syaoran in sealing the Clow Cards – all 52 of them, found the reincarnations of a divine being known as Clow Reed - Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Sakura's father - Fujitaka, and found out that Sakura is the next chosen Guardian of the Cards. I could not have made it without Jones help.

That and having to serve as their emotional mentor throughout the adventure; Sakura and Syaoran are in love, but are confused as well. Yeah, twelve years old, but then…weirder shit has happened to me before; the coma dream. Plus, it doesn't seemed bad, because I successfully helped them confessed their love to each other, and wouldn't you know it, four years later, despite being fourteen, they were engaged!

Three years later, in May 2004, they are going to tie the knot. Jones and I are invited to their simple, yet meaningful wedding, where only Syaoran and Sakura's friends are invited. Having nothing to do, how could we say no to that? Plus, I can finally see my cousin again after hearing that she's happily engaged to her fellow teammates Vikrant Arora – a fellow petrolhead like me, after their adventure in some mystical land called Agarest.

_**Never to know…it's just the beginning, of my wackiest incident yet!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding!

_**Chapter One: The Wedding!**_

_**Burossamu, Nikon. 8.30 AM, Three Hours before Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding.**_

"Ah…the place of weirdness, isn't it, Jones?"

"Weird? That is seriously the understatement of the millennium, man!"

FBI Agent and Undercover Cop John Tanner and his fellow partner, best friend and detective, Tobias Jones, are seen in John's Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 upon the street roads of Burossamu early in the morning for Breakfast, three hours before the schedules wedding is about to start. John is driving the Challenger, as usual, with the radio playing one of the classic tunes from The Heavy called 'How do you like me now?'

"Are you sure? You have been there before?" John gave an amused look.

"Hell yeah! Years before I met you as your partner, I myself went to Nikon for an undercover mission to bust one of the drug lords there, and man! You couldn't believe what I saw; underwears in vending machine, Vending Machines!" Jones rolled his eyes.

John nearly spat out his drink, "Seriously?"

"Damn straight! I can show you one of the pictures that I took as evidence! Those vending machines just so happen to have stashes of drugs inside, so don't go on saying I am a god damn pervert!" Jones warned light-heartedly as he showed John the pictures of the raid the former did years back.

"Holy Jesus!" John laughed.

"Not making this up, this ain't even Photoshopped! It's real, and damn, even that isn't enough!" Jones grinned.

"I think that's more than enough. I knew that Nikon is a nice place with weird cultures, but I never know it'll be THAT weird!" John laughed.

"How you came to know about it, your cousin?" Jones wondered.

"Yup, since the wedding spot is several blocks away from my cousin's house, might as well pay her a visit; just returned from a crucial mission in some post-apocalyptic world." John replied calmly.

"On that note, congratz on your cousin's marriage; heard that she's engaged, eh?" Jones grinned.

"Yup, what luck, engaged to a petrolhead like me! I know Vikrant, got to know her through my cousin via the video chat; seems like a very nice guy, and pretty well-versed in cars! It was sad to see that he too has the same shitty past as my cousin; dumped by their ex, but hey, things are looking up for the both of'em!"

"It's still shocking, though…You said that your cousin loves vipers? I mean, not only the cars, but the Ophidian-species, the snakes?" Jones wondered.

"A snake charmer, more or less…Naturally, she's immune to all types of venom. Don't ask me how, but that's a fact!" John smiled a bit.

"You family lines sure have some weird family history, blood-related or not. First the 'Shift' mechanic that you used to astrally project up in the sky to possess people in real life, but only limited to your dream. Now your cousin is immune to neurotoxins, a snake charmer, and a viper lover. What's next? Your cousin's fiancée shoot out lightning from his arms?" Jones threw his arms halfway up in the air in amusement.

"How'd you know that?" John amusingly asked.

"Hell, he can do that?" Jones's eyes widened.

"You are guessing, right?" John answered back.

"Binnnnnngo!" Jones chimed, and chuckled.

"It's been some time, eh? We have come thus far, and boy, it was great fun helping Team Sakura!" John grinned.

"Yeah…still couldn't believe that Yelan Li who is Syaoran's mother, respected you immensely despite your sometimes silly personality!" Jones chuckled.

"Groundhog Day revelations – live the life the way that you want, that way you respect yourself and your own moral code, and others respect you, simple as that!" John grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…you are my Mr. Philosopher of the year!" Jones laughed.

Both friends promptly gave each other 'bro-fists' and laughed along.

_**Two hours later…**_

After John Tanner and Jones met up with Vikrant Arora and Alcom 'Sol Viper' Sclif, the latter two decided to join John and Jones at Sakura's marriage.

_**Some small church down the road…**_

So, that's the church where their humble wedding is at, eh? Nice!" Jones commented.

"There he is! Syaoran! " John waved hello.

Syaoran, the brown-hair teenage wizard, once Sakura's rival, now her fiancé, turned around and saw John waving hello. Undeniably, Syaoran is delightful at his appearance.

"Tanner-sensei, it's so nice to meet you again! And you brought your mates along? Nice!" Syaoran smiled gently.

John winked.

"One of the famed wizards in the world, Syaoran Li…Indeed honored to meet you! My name is Vikrant Arora, and this is my fiancée, Alcom." He smiled, as he introduced the happily blushing lady with long, silvery hair, and viper-like irises.

"The Lightning Apocalypse, Vikrant Arora; news certainly travel high and fast! It's nice to meet you!" Syaoran smiled gently.

"And this is my cousin that I have been talking about years ago, Alcom 'Sol Viper' Sclif." John smiled.

"The Viper Charmer, it's an honor!" Syaoran calmly smiled.

"Charmed!" Alcom chuckled.

The five have a wonderful ice-breaker; getting to know one another more before Syaoran noticed that there is just thirty minutes left till the wedding.

"Well, there's half an hour left till it begins, so I'll take my leave for now. See ya guys later." Syaoran waved goodbye as he departed the team for a while.

"He's a pretty respectful young lad, I must admit." Vikrant smiled gently.

"Oh hoho, trust me, he ain't that seven years back. I promise you that, what you see now, and what you see back then if you were here is completely different; you will swear that he's an antagonistic asshole back then just like Jones and I did, but trust me, he has some good in him. It's his past that taught him to be self-dependent and that caused him to be that antagonistic in the beginning, but not anymore. He's mellowed, and matured a lot, thanks to Sakura." John smiled gently.

"Well, if it weren't for you, they wouldn't even be able to recognize their confusing feelings yet, and they wouldn't even have the courage to confess to each other!" Jones grinned.

"Give Sakura credit, though. Besides, it's not just me, you as well. In fact, we all have a part to play, bro." John smiled humbly.

"It's always good to see that time can change a person for the better." Alcom smiled.

"Seven years it has been…and boy…was it worth it for you in keeping tabs on both of them from time to time John; many couples ain't that lucky surviving long distance relationship for two years. But enough with this angst stuff, it's a happy occasion, might as well celebrate the fact that their bonds are strong enough to see'em through!" Vikrant followed in agreement.

_**The wedding**_

The bride Sakura slowly walked along the aisle, blushing happily.

"Now that's a fine looking teenage lady!" Jones whispered, grinning.

"All the more makes me think that all the seven years are so damn worth it." John agreed.

With the usual wedding procedure and the cheesy part out of the way, it is time for what every wedding's process ends with – throwing the small bouquet!

Sakura somehow spotted John Tanner and co. casually chatting among the friends that are jostling around to catch the bouquet.

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at each, smiled and nodded – they knew what to do to give their thanks to their 'mentors', and so Sakura casually throw the Bouquet, _**deliberately **_towards the direction of John and co.

As with most wedding scene, Sakura's friends jostled for the descending bouquet…

"Hey John, look out!" Alcom shot out.

John Tanner saw the descending bouquet and somehow, his first instinct is to catch it! Naturally, he's kind of confused; it is too sudden for that, isn't it?

However, as both John and Jones looked at the married couple, Sakura's staff in the form of her necklace begins to shine and so does the bouquet…

"Tanner-sensei, Tobias-sensei, both of you meant a lot to us as friends and mentors for the past seven years. Cheesy it may sound, but without both of your wisdom and guidance, we wouldn't be where we are now…So please, let us properly expressed our gratitude for once!" both Syaoran and Sakura shot out .

Both John and Jones did have one thing to say before being engulfed by the glowing light…

"_**Holy sh…"**_

_***BAAAAAM!***_


	3. Chapter 2: The Shift Plus!

_**Chapter 2: The Shift Plus – now in REAL LIFE!**_

"_John, John! Are you alright there? John! And Jones, are you okay there? Jones!"_

"Ughh…what in the name of all that's holy…" John Tanner groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Beats me…I could have sworn it's like taking a sledgehammer and BAM! Ow…" Jones regained consciousness too.

John Tanner and Tobias Jones became unconscious few minutes earlier when the light coming from the Bouquet engulfed them. The entire crowd loosened a bit to allow them space to breathe, as Sakura, Syaoran, Vikrant, and Alcom helped them up.

"John! Thank goodness…just what happened?" Alcom heaved a sigh of relief.

"Beats me…I just hold the Bouquet, then Sakura's necklace begin to glow then, *WHAM!*, this happen!" John rubbed his forehead.

"Light engulfed you? Hmmm…may be that you may have some sort of…new powers?" Vikrant replied.

"Huh?" both Jones and John wondered.

"Back a few months earlier in Agarest, a High Elf called in Alice did the same thing for us via a blow-kiss, and…well, let's say that I can speed nearly as fast as lightning, manipulate them expertly, and my car becomes a Murcielago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce. Same goes for Alcom. Whose car become a Viper ACR and able to control the most venomous of all Vipers." Vikrant explained.

"Nah…it can't be, right? Both you and Alcom have special powers to begin with already. Besides, the only special powers I have is the ability to 'Shift' into other people's mind, but that's only limited in my coma dream's car. Otherwise, I'm just like any other human beings like Jones." John dismissed.

Suddenly, John felt a surge of power coursing through his brain at once…

"Arrgggh…What's happening?"John winced.

"John! John, are you okay there, pal?!" Jones asked in concern.

"Tanner-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura followed.

John's headache became seemingly stronger, until…

_***Bzzzt!***_

Suddenly, John found himself high up in the skies like he used to back in his coma dream!

"WOAH! How am I up here? Oh my god! RRrrggh!" John gasped.

"Okay…okay…steady breaths. Stay calm. No biggie…It must be…it must be the same thing that I did in my coma dreams seven years back! But…does that mean I'm in another coma dream again?" John calmed himself down.

Just then, he saw a red Dodge Charger SRT8 cruising down the road passing by the church.

"Only one way to find out, let's revisit the powers that I have seven years ago back in my coma dream!" John grinned.

_***BZZZTTTT!***_

_**Back on the church grounds**_

"John! John! What happened? He seems to be zoned out!" Jones exclaimed.

Before anyone can explain what the heck happened, a screeching tire noise can be heard from several meters away, and soon enough, a red Dodge Charger SRT8 came drifting down the empty roadway connected to the church and started doing donuts, and even several small slaloms!

"How is this car suddenly making a din of itself, what is the driver thinking?" one of Sakura's friend shot out.

Jones recognizes just why the car is suddenly going bananas.

"Oh my god…oh my god…you don't mean to tell me that Tanner can do it now in _**REAL LIFE?"**_ he questioned.

"What is 'It'?" Alcom asked.

"The Shift! It's a supernatural power that your cousin got seven years back when he is in a coma dream. I never believed him at first, that is, until I found out that Leila Sheran is arrested, the Cyanide Bombs plan has been sabotaged, and even a kid named Ordell Williams rose up in the ranks of Jericho, all in real life! I thought it only happened in his dream and similarly, he himself thought that way." Jones explained.

The Dodge Charger SRT8 brakes into a screeching halt with a handbrake turn. The driver stepped out, turned out to be…

"My younger sister, Alisa!" Alcom gasped.

The eighteen-year old brunette looked at both of her hands and shook her head.

"Okay…that's weird…but awesome! Still, why _**am I in a woman's body?**_! Better get out of her quick! Gaahhh!" Alisa exclaimed.

A flash of light later, John in his own body begin to regain focus, and Alisa was still in a slight daze.

"J…just what happened? Why am I here? Sis? Just why the fuck am I here?" Alisa gasped in surprise.

"Listen! We can explain all of that later; get John into the sick-bay first!" Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, quickly acted.

_**Few minutes of calming down later…**_

"First time it happened, I just pick a body in a car, and then *WHAM!* I found out that I'm inside a person's body and car. Not only that, I can control that person's motions, and even his or her car! I swear, that only happened when I was in my coma seven years back, and now, it's back! Does that mean I am in a coma again?" John recalled and asked.

Team Sakura, along with Alcom, Alisa, Jones, and Vikrant are in the sick bay located in the church, where John recalled the incident.

"Oh my god…I feel violated…YOU PERVERT!" Alisa cried.

"Hey! I didn't expect it to be you! I just simply picked whatever car that I can find! How am I supposed to know that it is you? What's more, my hands are on the wheel the entire time!" John interjected.

"I suppose that ability of yours, that 'Astral Projection' that you so acquire before, can only be used in your coma dream, right?" Yelan Li approached the team.

"Madam Li, precisely what I am explaining to them." John replied calmly.

Madam Li calmly exhaled in a deep manner.

"Mr Tanner, I think you will be shocked. Contrary to what you believe that you are in a coma dream right now, you aren't. That means, that power of yours is real, and usable anytime, anywhere." She explained.

Silence, and John Tanner gaped his mouth open, still couldn't believe what happened.

"Shift in real life, really? Not limited to just a coma dream anymore?" John asked.

Yelan Li nodded, "Yes, I have detected a huge flow of psionic energy inside you that allowed you to do this 'Shift Mechanism' that you have been talking about , simply by overpowering their minds for the duration you possessed them."

"Okay…let me, let me try this thing again… here goes!" John closed his eyes, and soon enough, he's astrally projected high up to the sky!

"Whoa! Damn…it's…its real! Haha! It's real and weird, but awesome, haaaeyo!" John exclaimed.

"Let me just pick something…strange, I could only possess people in cars in the past. It seems that I can possess people even when they are not _**in**_ the car! Let's randomize on who I shall possess, then!" John closed his eyes and…

_***BZZZTTTT!***_

Sakura seemingly gasped sharply.

"Sakura, what happened?!" Syaoran asked in concern.

"Holy…why is it that I always seem to possess a _**teenage lady**_ whenever I am testing my Shift? When I first have that incident it's in the Coma dream, now in her?" Sakura shook her head.

Everyone, except Yelan Li, gaped with their mouth open.

"What? I am serious, man! I never harbor any silly thoughts! I swear! I just pick a body, and *WHAM!*, I am instantly in her body!" Sakura shot back.

"John…did you just possess someone _**outside of a car?**_" Jones slowly asked.

"That's exactly what I have been thinking. I can possess people even when he or she didn't have a car." Sakura scratch her head.

"That means, your 'Shift' powers have been expanded to an extent that you can possess anyone on the fly, and even people who doesn't have a car at all." Yelan Li gasped.

"Ho…hoho…that's weird…but awesome! So, it's basically the same as in my coma dream, but better?" Sakura asked.

"Certainly is." Yelan Li smiled.

"Um, Tanner-sensei, you wouldn't mind if…you wouldn't keep dragging this embarrassing moment?" Syaoran blushed.

Sakura blushed, "Oops!"

After John 'shifted' back into his body, Jones patted his back.

"Damn, man! I never expect you to regain your powers in real life, and even have it expanded! You're one lucky son of a gun!" Jones grinned.

"To be honest, I didn't expect it. It really came as a shock at first! Guess this power is with me for life, eh?" John chuckled.

"Well, that confirms my theory; the bouquet of flowers were connected to that restoration to your once 'Coma Dream-exclusive' powers into real life!" Vikrant smiled.

"Consider it as a token of thanks, the gratitude we expressed for the seven years that you and Tobias-sensei have guided us!" Sakura smiled gently, as she held Syaoran's hands.

Syaoran could not have agreed more.

"You certainly deserved it, especially after the assistance you and Mr Jones have provided towards helping both my son and Sakura to be honest about their feelings…We at the Li Family do feel gratitude towards you for the help." Yelan Li thanked, and smiled gently.

"You know Cousin John; you're one of us now - Supernatural badassery!" Alcom grinned.

John and Jones 'bro-fisted' each other once more…

"We're sure an unbreakable team!" John grinned

"Hell fucking yeah!" Jones followed.


	4. Chapter 3 Shift Plus demonstrated!

_**Chapter 3: The Shift Plus demonstrated! **_

"So…picking a body and directly possessing the person, regardless of whether the person has a car or not…wow, that's rather radical." Syaoran said in amusement.

"Believe me, this ain't the best bit that you have seen yet!" John grinned.

John Tanner, Sakura, and Syaoran are in John's Dodge Challenger R/T 1970. Sakura and Syaoran wanted to see just what 'best bit' is John talking about. Tobias Jones departed the team temporary, saying that he has to see through his Chevrolet Camaro SS's maintenance which he had brought over to Nikon via Cargo Plane, since he heard of several reliable maintenance companies in Nikon. Alcom and Vikrant departed for their own private time.

"For example, I can pick a car, let's say, a cop car, then, if I accidentally collide into other car, the victim will not have any injuries because of some sort of psychic protection. I couldn't even believe it at first either! Plus, without Nitrous, I can somehow make the car accelerate faster than before, and even store energy to ram crooks!" John explained.

"For real? Thank goodness, I thought the victims will not have it easy." Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

Just then, a red TVR Sagaris nearly ran the front of John's Dodge Challenger R/T.

"Whoa! Check out that jackass!" John frowned as he stepped on the accelerator, "Hold tight! Seems to be a good time to do a demo, eh?"

The Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 rumble as it accelerated upon the streets, chasing after the speeding TVR Sagaris.

"There he is; the red one!" Syaoran shot out.

"Watch me! Don't worry about the car; it can drive on its own even without me on the wheel, that's the ability of the Shift!" John briefed as he goes into his 'Spirit' mode.

"_Okay…where that jackass go?"_ John scanned the area and quickly found the Sagaris.

"_Here we go!" _

_***BZZZZT!***_

John found himself inside a male student's body; Short, brown hair with spectacles, and green irises.

His passenger is a spiky, brown hair dude with a black t-shirt and brown pants with short nose.

"Look Paul, you can tell your mom that you're just drinking at my place last night and you're drunk. Everything will be fine!" the passenger chuckled.

John (who took on the appearance of Paul), however, sort of ignored him because he was looking for something to do a car stunt upon. It just so happen that a car transporter plane passes by.

John immediately does a handbrake steer and quickly stepped on the accelerator towards the plane of the truck. John's Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 tailed along as well as Syaoran and Sakura used their soul-detector magic to guide the Challenger R/T.

Before the passenger, Syaoran, or even Sakura can speak, the TVR Sagaris jumped the ramp off the Car Transporter Truck!

"Holy…" Syaoran gasped. Even Sakura is speechless.

"Ya see that, Sakura and Syaoran?" John grinned.

"Wha? Whaddya mean, Paul?" the passenger wondered.

"Um, it's my new name for you, yeah!"John grinned, after which he quickly rapid-shift back into his Dodge Challenger R/T 1970, much to the shock of Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oh my god…how is that maniac jumped of the transporter truck?" Syaoran gasped.

"That maniac is me!" John grinned, much to the surprise of both Syaoran and Sakura.

"What other trick you can prove?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay, what if I piss the cop off?" John grinned.

"You can do that?" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Watch this!" John instantly shifted back to the jackass driver Paul. As soon as John shifted back to Paul, the passenger is seen ranting.

"I'm telling you, you just jumped the frickin' car over a transporter truck!" the passenger exclaimed.

"I did? Oh, we better find a cop and turn ourselves in!" John grinned.

"What? No!" the passenger exclaimed.

Both Syaoran and Sakura giggled at John's sarcasm.

Undeniably, John drove the TVR Sagaris straight to a Police SUV!

"You didn't!" the passenger exclaimed.

"It was the responsible thing to do." John replied.

"You're bringing the whole precinct on top of us!" the passenger retorted.

"You're right. WHAT was I thinking? Hold tight, I'm going to do ANYTHING I CAN to put things right!" John replied in sarcastic, albeit funny tones that send both Syaoran and Sakura laughing at the goofiness.

"Oh my god, we're gonna crash!" the passenger screamed as the TVR jumped from a downhill slanted slope, and it succeeded in landing upon the flat roads, nearly crashing to several vehicles, even a bus!

"Are you out of your mind?" the passenger shot out in fright.

"Haeeeyo!" John grinned.

Within minutes, the red TVR Sagaris successfully maneuver past the traffic, and drifted past several corners, enough to make the cops unable to detect the target. Soon enough, the car got off the 'Heat Zone', and escaped!

"That's a relief!" the passenger heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I bet the police won't be able trace us. Like with the plate. The make, the color. All that stuff." John grinned.

"God damn it!" the passenger exclaimed.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" John grinned as he shifted back into his Dodge Challenger R/T 1970.

"Incredible…I heard that this car is extremely difficult to drive! That's amazing, John!" Sakura gasped.

"It's good that the traffic ain't too much affected, it seems that the Shift provided Impact Protection in a large area-of-effect scale!" Syaoran confirm the theory on why the traffic ain't much affected.

"Really? I only thought it's in my dream, because I have experienced that seven years back." John wondered.

"Maybe the bouquet has expanded your power from the Coma-Dream into real life, which includes any power that you have unlocked like Impact Protection." Sakura added.

"That is just crazy…even with the soul-detector to detect you…" Syaoran amusingly chuckled.

"You want true wackiness? I can bet you fifty bucks that this car will hook upon a tow truck!" John grinned.

"Come on, your power can possess people with or without cars, prevent accidents by using Impact Protection, and even zoom in and out at extremely great heights, but even then, you can't do that kind of thing!" Sakura amusingly chuckled.

John grinned as he shifted back into the TVR Sagaris, just as the passenger is ranting.

"This is madness! What's got into you?" the passenger retorted.

"Trust me. You'll not believe it if I tell you, but I am going to hook us up!" John grinned.

Without hesitation, as soon as John sees a tow truck just a few hundred meters, he does a handbrake turn and immediately used his 'Boost' powers – ability to let cars accelerate greatly past their limits without Nitrous using psionic powers, to catch up to the tow truck and hook themselves up the hook!

"Wait a couple of minutes, and then punch me in the face as hard as you can." John grinned as he quickly shifted back into his Dodge Challenger R/T 1970.

"This….this is…whaaaa…." Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

As John maneuver his Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 to one of the alleys back in Burossamu…

"Whoa! There is no part of me that wants to believe what I just saw, even if my soul detector can detect it! That's…that's amazing!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"But you have seen it, right?" John grinned.

"Yeah…it's…damn, words fail me!" Sakura said amusingly.

"It's sure crazy, but, hey…maybe that's what makes this world a better place." Syaoran grinned.

"Duh! Think about it, every people in this city and beyond is a vigilante waiting to pounce at ANY slightest opportunity! Plus, I can do this without any regrets, doing what I love, and without any hurting due to Impact Protection, what fun!" John grinned.

"That's sure some confidence boosts for'em; think about it, no one will think they will be useless anymore without getting hurt!" Sakura agreed.

"Speaking of which, why isn't your partner here to see it?" Syaoran wondered.

"Oh, yeah…he said he's servicing his Camaro SS, but what's taking him so long?" John wondered.

Just so happens, John's mobile phone rings. "Speak of the devil" John responded.

"John! John, you're not gonna believe this! You're seriously not gonna believe this! My Camaro SS…it…it has changed!" Jones exclaimed excitedly.

"HUH?!" the trio responded in surprise.

When the trio got to where Jones asked them to be, at one of the AutoZone branches specialize in maintenance of muscle cars.

"Holy…isn't that…_**THE ZL1?!" **_John gasped.

"


	5. Chapter 4: Oncoming! The Multi-shift!

_**Chapter 3: Oncoming! The Camaro ZL1!**_

John Tanner, Sakura, and Syaoran got to where Jones asked them to be, at one of the AutoZone branches specialize in maintenance of muscle cars.

The car beside Jones has a big four-way air duct on the car engine cover. The front has a larger front-grill, larger head lamps. A carbon-fiber front splitter is connected into a larger bottom half air-grille with multiple scale-like components. Besides both sides of the bottom-half air-grille are dual vertical mini headlamps. Its body is slightly larger than the usual Camaro SS, with its body having several carbon fiber components, making it more aggressive compared to the Camaro SS. Its back has a much more elevated spoiler, dual-circle titanium exhaust pipes, and larger carbon-fiber rear diffuser.

"Oh my god…isn't that, the _**CAMARO ZL1?!**_" John exclaimed.

"Camaro ZL1?" Sakura and Syaoran wondered.

"The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1…designed as a concept car in the Geneva Motor Show this year as an inevitable replacement to the Camaro SS! Considered by many as the 'Ultimate Camaro' as it has the most powerful stock engine and most menacing looks of any Camaro ever! More handling capabilities, performance, and better practicalities…I never expect it to be Jones's car…wait a minute, how is it this instead of the Camaro SS? Unless…" John gasped.

"Unless…you mean the bouquet has connections with it?" Sakura wondered.

"It must be when Jones is engulfed by the aura of the bouquet, his car transformed into that aggressive-looking muscle car!" Syaoran concluded.

"Whoa…I can't believe it! That IS awesome!" Jones exclaimed.

"Think about it, bro…us driving our classic muscle cars free roaming, and one whole long tarmac ahead of us with our favorite classic tunes blasting upon our car radio. Best thing ever!" John grinned.

"Oh hohoho, trust me, that's every muscle car driver's best dream ever!" Jones grinned.

"Well, that is definitely a high in your career, Tobias-sensei!" Sakura smiled gently.

"What say you take it out for a test run?" Syaoran wondered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Jones grinned.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Okay…this car is literally the first car to have the Launch Control system; minimizing wheel-spin to ensure maximum acceleration, in a manual gearbox…Are you ready for the 'thrust'?" Jones asked Syaoran.

"S…sure!" Syaoran responded in excitement and nervousness.

"Okie…Traction control off…track mode on…left foot on the brake, right foot on the accelerator, build the rev to 5000 RPM…" Jones mumbled as he does all the required launch control procedure.

Meanwhile, John and Sakura are in the former's Dodge Challenger R/T 1970, ready to track the Camaro ZL1's progress.

"Will Syaoran be okay?" Sakura worryingly asked.

"He will be, Jones is an expert driver in terms of driving the Chevrolet Camaro SS. During his time as a detective, he pretty much chases and takes down culprits expertly using it." John reassured Sakura.

"Let's launch them cars!" Jones grinned as he released his left foot upon the brakes, and the red Camaro ZL1 'launched' itself off the garage, with the Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 following behind.

"Such power!" Sakura is shocked by the launching power of the Camaro ZL1.

" WHHHOOOAAAA!" Syaoran shot out in surprise and exhilaration as he is impressed by the Camaro ZL1's launch power.

It just so happened that a radio calling for emergency blared over the car radio.

"Forty-Adam Thirty, requesting immediate assistance over at Coral Bay leading to West-Beach Freeway in Seacrest County. Seacrest Police Department is seeking your assistance over a escaped thief in the robbery of Hudsen-Tech." an officer requested.

"Seacrest County Police Department, what is that?" Syaoran wondered.

"The fastest speed enforcers in the entire world, they basically use all types of cars. Be it Muscle Cars, performance cars, sports cars, exotics, hypercars, or even supercars, you name it, you got it. They have been tuned up to the max to ensure that they will be able to even up to the dangerous racers in Seacrest County. They even have weapons to combat'em racers too." Jones explained calmly.

"How is Seacrest County able to afford such huge amount of income to sponsor expensive cars?" Sakura wondered as she talked over the spirit communicator.

"Well, it's a long story, basically, a queen in Seacrest County pretty much wants to get rid of speeders and, yeah, splurge it all to fight fire with fire. " John explained calmly.

_**West-Beach Freeway**_

The Dodge Challenger and the Camaro ZL1 accelerates through to the beginning of West-Beach Freeway after Coral Bay, thanks to their immense performance in a few minutes due to Sakura and Syaoran's blessings. Soon enough, they can see several Cop Ford Shelby GT500, Porsche Cayenne Turbo, and Dodge Charger SRT8's speeding in front of them.

"There's the culprit, we found'em!" John exclaimed.

The Seacrest Cops were chasing after the culprit, a green Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera.

"Jones, here's our plan!" John whispered to Jones the plan through his intercom device.

"That's crazy, but hey…Let's rock on!" Jones grinned.

Jones stepped upon his accelerator as the car accelerates immensely; the supercharger whistles a melodic whine as it awakens its full power. John instantly used his Shift Plus to 'Shift' into the Interceptor that is giving chase, a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4.

"Alright…now I got full control of the weapons in here…Central, requesting roadblocks!" John grinned.

"_Roger that, 10-73 approved, roadblocks units placing directly ahead of you."_ A central officer responded.

Jones's Camaro ZL1 quickly caught up with the LP560-4 Gallardo thanks to slipstreaming.

John instantly shifted into an AMC Truck from a kilometer away in an oncoming lane. Jones is busy ensuring that the Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera stays on the Oncoming lane as the latter got into a traffic collision past a roadblock full of Porsche Cayenne Turbos.

The culprit thought that he should be able to get away after the massive collision from the roadblock as the back-ups seemed to be fading into the distance, while he does not seem to notice a massively accelerating AMC Truck heading towards his away oncoming!

"INCOMING!" John grinned.

Jones's Camaro ZL1 quickly sped up beside the Gallardo Superleggera does a side-slam over its side, and before anyone can say 'Jack-Robinson', the Superleggera instantly crashed into the AMC Truck and got instantly wrecked!

"Fucking got'em!" Jones cheered.

"There's one more robber left, a White Ford GT that is escaping onto the end of West Beach Freeway by turning a One-eighty!" an officer reported.

Instantly, John shifted into an approaching Corvette ZR1 Cop and instantly does a One-Eighty and gave chase, Jones's ZL1 staying behind to apprehend the robber in the Gallardo.

The Ford GT thought that he will totally outperform the ZR1 in corners, and so does a high-speed drift into the tunnel of Grand Ocean Road, when….

"One wreck fest, coming up!"

John instantly anticipate this way sooner than the culprit expected and 'shifted' into a Chevrolet Van, instantly does a surprise head-on collision on the Ford GT, knocking the driver out and giving enough time to bust him!

However, from the other side of Grand Ocean Road there are Dodge Charger SRT8, three of them, sped through the traffic and was approaching the junction leading to the freeway; the officer told John that the 3 Chargers are also accomplices.

To which John instantly shifted into a long truck, and blocked the junction himself, just in time for the three Chargers to 'charge' headlong into the truck's body itself!

The cops themselves are stunned, as with the passer-bys. Even Sakura and Syaoran are surprised by how John is able to shift efficiently.

"In…Incredible…" Syaoran stammered.

"He can hop on from car to car? Just when you think that Tanner-sensei has it all…" Sakura gasped, just as John shifted back into his body.

"Well, that's one of my abilities expanded, I guess, the ability to shift into multiple cars as quickly as possible no matter how far they are!" John grinned.

"I must say, you really meant what you said when you say that 'Every civilian is a vigilante waiting to get into action'." Sakura chuckled.

"Credits to Jones, his ZL1 was fast enough to carry out the busting of the leader in the Superleggera!" John winked.

"Classic 70's cop buddies action revisited!" Jones chuckled.

The group burst into laughter, fully enjoying the goofy, crazy, yet exciting experience of their life. However, a radio suddenly comes on the chatter line.

"Forty-Adam Thirty, a driver spotted in a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG accompanied by her passenger are sighted in the South Bay Turnpike leading to Three-Points Road; it seems that the driver is drunk driving as it is moving in an erratic fashion. Suspect is driving at over 180 MPH, requesting immediate assistance." An officer requested.

"A hero's job is never easy, eh?" Jones grinned.

"Let's rock and roulette!" John agreed, though he secretly felt that there is something peculiar…

"_Why do I feel that this may turn into something very goofy?" _John wondered.


	6. The Drunken Escapade!

_**Chapter 4: The Drunken Escapade!**_

"_**Forty-Adam Thirty, a driver spotted in a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG accompanied by her passenger are sighted in the South Bay Turnpike leading to Three-Points Road; it seems that the driver is drunk driving as it is moving in an erratic fashion. Suspect is driving at over 180 MPH, requesting immediate assistance." An officer requested.**_

"_**A hero's job is never easy, eh?" Jones grinned.**_

"_**Let's rock and roulette!" John agreed, though he secretly felt that there is something peculiar…**_

"_**Why do I feel that this may turn into something very goofy?" John wondered. **_

_**Hope Canyon Freeway**_

A red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG can be seen swerving from lane to lane, messing up the traffic flow everywhere it goes.

Sitting inside the SLS AMG are two women. The female driver has long, black hair while sporting a strapless dress with a deep-crimson bodice. Her passenger has heterochromia – green on her right eye and blue on her left, and sported silvery green hair with a lavender sleeveless ruffled mini dress.

"Oh, boohoo! Just when we are having a _**'winederful'**_time, damn *hic* cops show up! Pretty lights, though, I must say! Heehee!" the tipsy driver giggled.

At the same time, Jones's ZL1 and John's 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T managed to catch up with the chasing pack.

"There it is! The SLS AMG is seriously disrupting the flow of traffic! If we don't do something quickly…" Jones frowned in worry.

"Causalities…got it. Means I have no other choice…" John frowned.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Sakura gasped.

Instantly, John shifts into the body of the tipsy female driver.

"Eww…That tipsy lady might have a drop too much; why does she reek of red wine?" John mumbled.

John looked beside him (or her since he shifted into a lady), and instantly recognized the passenger…

"The Mystery Heterochromia Singer – Kaede Takagaki? That means…" John takes a look at the car mirror.

"No way…I am in the body of the famous Tipsy Performer – Shino Hiiragi?" John nearly shot in surprise.

Kaede managed to pick up on what John said, and pouted.

"Of course you are Shino! What, too much wine has made you even who the heck you are? Fufufu…" Kaede grinned in a silly manner.

"_Seems to me that Kaede is tipsy too, whatever that is, I have to direct the pack out of here first via Three Points Road! Still can't believe that I meet up with this infamous duo." _John instantly uses his 'Boost' ability to accelerate the SLS AMG, while using his skills as a wheelsman to dodge traffic.

"Huh? I wonder what that red button is." John wondered as he depressed it. The SLS AMG suddenly accelerates way faster as its side pipe spits out flame!

"WHHHHOOOOAAAAHH!" John gasped. Fortunately, John is able to get his act together and dodge traffic even faster than before, much to the shock of Kaede after they dodged several trucks.

"How the heck are you able to drive that crazily? You seemed like a person possessed!" Kaede exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm a ninja, kinda woman!" John joked.

"Eh? You're _**beered**_!" Kaede shook her head.

"_Such terrible beer puns…" _John shrugged.

Successfully maneuvering the red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG out of Hope Canyon Freeway without disrupting the flow of traffic as much as possible, with Jones's Camaro ZL1 and John's 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T following behind, John formulated his next plan to end this drunken escapade. After steering out of Three-Points Road in 198 MPH, John has a brainwave.

_**Boulder Road**_

"_If I'm not wrong, I can see a passenger's Heartbeat Rate, right? Let's see…there we go!" _John concentrated his 'Shift' Powers as his eyes glowed blue shortly. After it fades, John is able to see Kaede's BPM and managed to predict the pulse rate needed to shock her sober; 180.

"Alright, I have my popcorn flick to catch soon, so we might as well end it now!" John frowned as he stepped the accelerator as hard as he can, drifting from the tarmac into the off-road rock tunnel in a huge angle!

"Shino, what in the name of all that's holy are you doing?!" Kaede shot out in fright.

"I have been feeling really high today! So we might as well make the most of our drunken escapade to have some '_**winderful'**_ time, right?" John grinned.

"High? I'm feeling low!" Kaede got nervous, thinking that her tipsy friend has gotten crazy.

"Low? Let's _lift_ us up, then!" John grinned.

"Wait, Whaaaaa!" Kaede screamed as the SLS AMG launched itself from the plane off the car transporter truck!

"HAAAEEEYO!" John shot out in excitement.

"Is this even legal?!" Kaede screamed.

"_**Barley **_legal_!" _John grinned.

"Has too much wine made you a _**sapporific **_loony?!" Kaede trembled.

At the same time, the SLS AMG entered South Face Drive.

"Good, some old classic wheelsman driving with that traffic at last!" John ignored Kaede's comments as he drifted into left corner, applying nitrous on the straights while dodging near traffic, raising Kaede's BPM by the second.

Shortly, as they drifted out of the first tunnel, a huge Chevrolet truck appears on the oncoming lane!

"I can't _**beer**_ to look!" Kaede's eyes became wide.

John grinned as he swiftly drifted past the truck, barely missing it by over steering and counter steering quickly in a huge angle.

"Spare me!" Kaede exclaimed in fright.

"_Nearly there!" _John saw that Kaede's BPM is 120.

Finally, as they approached East Gorge Freeway, the SLS AMG accelerates in full force, where it successfully dodges oncoming traffic, increasing Kaede's BPM constantly…

"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE, SHINO! I'M GONNA PUKE!" Kaede cried.

Towards the end of East Gorge Freeway, John finally pulled a large handbrake turn as Kaede's BPM hit 190!

Kaede hyperventilate, "Beerly alive…uhhh…", and fainted.

"Yup, scare ya sober!" John grinned, as he shifted back into the Dodge Challenger 1970 R/T, which isn't far behind; 1.5 miles.

"How are the two drunken performers?" Jones grinned.

"They are _Barley_ conscious! Gotta first knock out that Kaede first to prevent her from yapping to Shino should I shift back into myself." John laughed.

"That's the first time they ever did that…I sure do hope they'll be okay…" Sakura worryingly asked.

"Yeah, they sure will. Just get off with a ticket and a fine, since it's their First Offence." Jones shrugged.

"Say, how do you come to know about this two?" Syaoran wondered.

"Well, who wouldn't know these two infamous Tipsy Performers? These duos have unique way of performing their numbers. Especially Shino Hiiragi, who drinks wine while she sings side by side every stage performance! Their antics are so renowned; it'll be a crime if we didn't know about their infamous practice! Though I have to admit, they sure are fine-looking and hot!" Jones grinned.

"I never knew we could meet them here, such a coincidence, eh?" John chuckled.

"Couldn't agree more, but didn't they lived in Nikon as well?" Jones wondered.

"Pretty much, that's how we got to know them both. It appears that both of them just returned from their 'Wine Tourism' Project from someone called James May and a certain Doctor Oz." Syaoran replied calmly.

"James May? That middle-aged bloke from the pokey motoring show called _Top Gear UK? _Huh…Didn't know Shino has connections that far…" John wondered.

"Well, it's good to see that no consequential causalities involving the civilians were accounted for, that's a relief…It's good to see that you're able to place your 'Shift Mechanism' into great use, Tanner-sensei!" Sakura smiled gently.

John and Jones smiled as they bro-fist each other again. However, John has a peculiar feeling regarding Shino Hiiragi.

"_Something tells me that ain't the last that we see of Shino…" _John frowned.


End file.
